


Old Suit, New Tricks (#4 Target)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is teaching some new tricks to the man in the old suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Suit, New Tricks (#4 Target)

Peter held his breath keeping his eye on his target.

“Dude, stop it.” Neal whispered.

“Stop what?”

“Telegraphing your mark. Just a quick look, that's all you should need.”

Peter took one more glance as his target then looked away. “I can't believe I’m doing this,” he mumbled.

“You're totally ready, now go.” Neal gave him a shove right between his shoulder blades.

Peter took several long steps, brushed against his target and kept going before ducking into the men’s room. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out an FBI issued ID bearing the name Reese Hughes.

The door opened and Peter hid the evidence. Neal grinned at him then quickly checked all the stalls. “Did you get it?” Peter showed off his prize the exhilaration and guilt making for a heady rush. “I'll make a criminal mastermind out of you yet.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one changing you?”

“And yet who is holding their boss's ID? Think you're good enough to get it back in his pocket?” Peter knew he wasn't. He handed the ID to Neal. “Don't worry, we'll make that lesson two.”


End file.
